


Dropping Charlie Off

by Jean_C_Pepper



Series: Faith and Bosco are having Twins [7]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the result of rewatching "Alone Again, Naturally" and feeling pretty anti- Fred.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dropping Charlie Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of rewatching "Alone Again, Naturally" and feeling pretty anti- Fred.

Faith was meeting Fred for a quick lunch. She was slightly late and Fred was irritated.  
“Hey, “ she said, when she finally got there. She studied the menu and told the waitress to bring her some sort of salad and a glass of milk.  
“Since when do you drink milk?” Fred asked.  
“I'm pregnant, “ Faith responded. Fred's mouth dropped open. He had not been expecting that.  
“Was that what you wanted to tell me?”  
Faith nodded.  
“So that's why you married Bosco?”  
“It wasn't shotgun, “ said Faith. “He had been asking for a while, but yeah, that's why we decided to finally do it. “  
Fred digested this. He hadn't been surprised when Faith married Bosco. They had been joined at the hip since they had been partners. Fred wasn't surprised to learn all she did to help him recover from his gunshot wounds. He had heard she was dating some other cop. But then, all of a sudden, she and Bosco had taken Mona, Emily and Charlie as well as Bosco's mom and headed for Atlantic City. When Emily and Charlie came back, they were full of tales of a wedding.  
Fred remembered when he and Faith were married. It was always her and Bosco. It had felt like, on more than one occasion, that he was the third wheel and she and Bosco were married.  
“We bought a brownstone, “ she told him. “Well, Bosco bought it hoping I would eventually say yes.” She looked entirely too happy about this, as if to remind him that Bosco made enough money to buy her a house while the best they could do while she was married to him was to live in her parents old apartment.  
She wrote down the address for him and then ran out to her car, a new SUV. He knew that it was also a wedding present from. Bosco. The guy had come into a little money. Bosco's dad had put a life insurance policy on his brother. In a strange twist of fate, Mikey had made Bosco the beneficiary, instead of Rose or Anthony. Bosco was surprised to find a year after getting shot that he had some money and he used it to buy a house and car for Faith. Emily had already filled Fred in. She was delighted that Bosco and Faith had gotten married, something Fred found surprising. When he asked her, she explained that it didn't mean she loved Fred less, but Bosco and Faith had a relationship that was so close that they were telepathic and anyone that close needed to be married. Fred was rather surprised at her astute explanation. It was odd hearing such mature words come from his daughter.  
The thing was, Fred had observed it too and it was creepy. When he was married to Faith, he had found it odd that his wife was so tuned in with another man. And he couldn't deny that Bosco had been handsome. He had felt a charge at seeing the scar on his face, although it wasn't as bad as it had been.  
But now, pregnant? Fred remembered that Faith had aborted his last child with her.  
Fred hadn't seen the Brownstone yet, but he had to drop Charlie off for the weekend. As he got there, he saw Faith and Bosco come out the door.  
“Hey, “ said Faith. “I need to go in for a few hours, but Bosco will be here. “  
“Yeah, “ said Bosco. “We can hang out until your Mom gets back. Emily will be here soon.”  
“ No problem, “ said Charlie. Fred was glowering as Faith gave Bosco a wave and got into her car.  
“Hey, Fred,” Bosco called. “Thanks, man.”  
“For what?”  
“Divorcing Faith. I'm a lucky, lucky man.” With that, Bosco turned and went into his house with Charlie.


End file.
